Weapons of War
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: During the first war Scientists thought to make the ultimate weapon from humans, but the Ministry of Magic stopped them. For revenge they stole children from both light and dark houses, thus making The Children. Warnings inside. Slash, HPDM.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

**_Warnings:_** Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, Not Beta'd, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

NOT BETA'D, SO WATCH IT!

_**Prologue**_

During the first war against Voldemort, the world lived in fear. Fear that the next day would be there last. Fear for their family would be killed at any moment. Fear that their death would happen at any moment. Fear that the war would be lost and they all would be sent into a world of despair and desperation.

Fear does strange things to people, that should be established right away. And this wasn't any different time where fear didn't finally take over…it was just the time that it went too far.

Scientists who studied both Muggle and Wizard science, in their fear, had come up with a weapon.

Humans…

Genetically altered human beings used as weapons against Death Eaters and Voldemort. These humans would travel in packs, much like wolves do, with special abilities that, combined, would kill everything in its path. They would have heightened strength, agility, magical prowess, and senses. They would be able to shape shift into the pack wolves that they had been modeled after, enabling them to slip past defenses unnoticed and have the element of surprise.

The only problem was that when these Scientist brought their work before the Wizengamot…their experiments were dismissed, unapproved, DENIED!

But fear makes people do desperate things. And fear ruled over everyone's lives at this time, so it shouldn't come as any surprise when small children were suddenly coming up missing during this time. Many thought that Voldemort had just started kidnapping, ensuring future Death Eaters by raising the stolen children themselves….but only a few were taken, maybe three or four, and then the children were_ returned_ only months after their disappearance…with a note that said, "Take Care of Our Only Hope."

These scared parents, wondering what had happened to their children…but the said babies seemed normal, and any Healer the child was taken to only would confirm this fact.

Then it started happening in Death Eater homes as well, which had people talking. Who was taking the children of the war, not that there were many since no one wanted to bring children up during a war.

No one guessed that it was the Scientists doing the kidnapping, installing their super weapons into the children they kidnapped, making sure that it actually worked, then bringing the children back home.

Well, no one but Dumbledore, that is. And he soon put a stop to it…but he had been too late. Already there was a pack established, a pack of seven children.

Seven Children that would grow up, seemingly normal lives, then reach their inheritance only to find that they were not humans at all….but Weapons of War.

So when the war finally ended, no one brought up the issue of the missing and returned Children, everyone was too busy celebrating to worry about something they didn't even know existed….all except Dumbledore, who started planning instead….

_**End Prologue**_

_Kay, what did y'all think? Do you like the way it's going? Don't you? Review and tell me what y'all think, I got five other chapters already written, and three others planned out…so let me know! Also, if any of you have idea's for fillers, please, let me know and I'll try to add it in. Cause all stories need a filler or……12…lol _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Ninja Of The Darkness_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

_**Warnings:**_ Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

I FOUND A BETA!!! _**does a happy dance**_ She is the wonderful ScreamForSOH, so go give her props cause I'll admit I'm not the best writer in the world and I make LOTS of mistakes, so she's in for a real treat.

_**Chapter One: And then there were three...**_

Panic...that was all he knew at that moment.

Draco considered himself a normal human; with normal habits and normal evil parents that are bent on taking over the world. And normal Godmother who lived in America at the moment, and normal friends that were all currently travelling the world.

The conviction he held of himself being normal left Draco with a belief his temptation to be outside on the night of his 16th birthday to be typical. The night was beautiful and desire was too great to resist. So Draco walked out onto the Malfoy Manor's grounds, waiting for his watch to chime that it was officially his birthday. This was due to being born at exactly 11:59pm on June 5th. Leaving Draco with only a minute to actually enjoy his birth, one minute before it would be June 6th; and his birthday would be gone.

Draco had been by the entrance to the forest that bordered Malfoy Manor when his watch went off; telling him it was exactly June 5th, 11:59pm. Not even a smile had been able to grace the pale features of the boy before heart wrenching pain had over taken his whole body. It was like Draco just accidentally ran his foot into a hard wood surface; there was a moment of painful cursing, than there was the throbbing. However, this pain was cursing through his whole body, throbbing, like a pulse, like breathing; only it was changing in strength. He became so focused by the strange feeling that the changes to his physical appearance went with little notice as first.

This did not last however.

Draco gasped as he stared at his hands, which shrunk and rounded and began to sprout fur. Shocked, the youngest Malfoy looked down at his body and stared has his clothes seemed to become too big for him, threatening to fall of his shrinking form. Even the boy's shoes became useless as his feet became paws. White and two tones of grey fur sprouted out of Draco's body, warming him as his clothes never could. The human clothing fell to the ground as the young wizard hunched where he stood, his back forming a different way, the way a wolf's may be.

Then there was a shot of more pain, this one even worse then the annoying throbbing, but fortunately it was centred on Draco's eyes. It only lasted a moment, but would be remembered for the rest of Draco's life, for he would never feel pain like it again.

After what seemed like an hour, but was really only a short time, the throbbing stopped and there was a quiet peace. Draco stood there, on all fours, panting and looking downward. Clothes that had felt comfortable and fitting before became annoying and troublesome, but easily remedied as he just walked out of them.

'_What just happened?'_ Draco wondered to himself as he looked around at the much larger world…past a muzzle.

Shocked, and slightly near panic, Draco quickly turned his new angled head to look at the rest of this body. The first thing he noticed was the fur; white belly and tail, with light grey, then a dark grey back with one front paw decorated in the same dark grey.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Draco quickly turned around in circles, trying to see if he could get his frazzled mind to start working and change him back, he didn't notice that he just spoken perfect English, even as a wolf.

"Okay, Draco…calm down, sit next to that tree…good me!" Draco took several calming breaths as he sat himself up against a tree, which was easier said then done in his new form. "Now, let's think this through rationally…why have I just been transfigured into a large…dog…wolf...type thingy…?"

When no answers came to the boy/wolf he lifted a paw and stared at the black pads under it…seemingly looking for answers.

They weren't there though, nothing seemed that easy. Draco needed answers, so he turned his back to the manor and moved into the forest, determined. He knew he couldn't go into the Manor looking like this, his mother was deathly afraid of wolves and the result of wondering the halls would be death…that was definite. So there was only one place he knew he could go, one place that had as many books, if not more, as the Malfoy Manor and would allow Draco to search in his new form…Hogwarts Castle.

For some reason Draco felt as if he was being called to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as if something was there for him…answers.

_**Hogwarts Castle**_**  
**  
Somewhere quite far away, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with two other wolves lazily lying by the fireplace. It was quiet in the room; having both hyperactive wolves sleeping gave the current Headmaster a chance to finish greatly over due paper work.

The wolves were almost identical; they were both red in colour with white bellies and black legs and tipped tails. They were about the same size of a grown wolf, thirty inches long, with lean bodies and access fur on their head that made it look like actual human hair. Even their eyes were the same, green irises but a brown colour in place of the whites of the eyes. The only difference in the two was the small markings right under the eyes. The one on the right had a blue vertical blue triangle right under his strange eyes, one on each side, with the point near his ear and getting gradually larger as it neared his muzzle, while the wolf on the left had four square boxes right under his eyes that was a bright green.

The occupants of the room had been there for days; waiting. Dumbledore had called the first of the Children right after their change in their sixth year, taught them how to control their new found power, and then went back to scouting for the remaining five. That had been a year ago, and recently the twins had taken to joining the wizened old wizard in waiting on these particular days.

Dumbledore had been able to find a list of all the children that had been kidnapped by the scientists, and on the children's birthday he would stay up all 24 hours and wait…wait to see if the alarms went off and another weapon of war was born. If the alarms did sound, Dumbledore would send the two wolves out to fetch their comrade and explain what was happening to them. It would make it easier for the one changing to understand if they were mainly informed on their predicament by someone who went through it as well.

There were only two Children so far, out of all that had been taken in their generation ...the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The shock that Dumbledore had felt that day, when he had come across the two timber wolves, whimpering, near his office that early April morning had yet to be matched. He had never suspected that these boys would be experimented on, so full of life they were. But then again, the children that had been taken were all very young and wouldn't likely remember any of the experiments that they had gone through.

Needless to say, Dumbledore did all in his power to change them back into their human forms, spending many a late nights going over the insane head researcher's notes on the Child Weapon Project - only to come up with nothing. In the end it had been the twins who figured it out… hunger. For the twins, at such a strange age, became bored with the food they had to eat as wolves and longed for sweets. This hunger enabled them to change back into their human forms and binge on any sweetening thing they could find, which resulted in a restock of everything in the Hogwarts kitchens.

Suddenly both wolves looked up and out the window, sensing the added presence of a brother. Their eyes widened as the alarms Dumbledore had placed on all those abducted also went off a moment later.

Fred and George were practically jumping around the room, ready to go meet their brethren, as Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a list, looking for the date on it. A chill ran through Dumbledore's whole body at the name right next to the date, June 5th 1980. "Quickly…" Dumbledore fluidly moved to his door, casting an unsure glance at the two red wolves, "I believe that you will have to meet Mr. Malfoy halfway…he's already hearing the call."

Their eyes widened at this knowledge, wasting no time at all in rushing down from the Headmasters office and into the Forbidden Forest - both hearing the call of distress that their brethren was giving off.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_Alright, what did y'all think? Did you like it or not like it? Leave it into a review and if it doesn't give away the plot as a whole I'll message you and clear up some air. No Flames please, I really hate those._

_Again, I need some idea's for some fillers! So if anyone has any idea's I'll see if I can add it in and give you credit (like I would take credit for something I didn't do lol, I have no wish to be sued…)_

_OH! And Panther wanted to know if Harry was one of the Children…the answer…is…NO! lol, sorry but that poor boy needs a break. Everything happens to him! So I decided to leave him alone for this fan fiction. So y'all have fun guessing who the others are!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Ninja_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

_**Warnings:**_ Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

Now Beta'd bythe wonderful ScreamForSOH, so go give her props cause I'll admit I'm not the best writer in the world and I make LOTS of mistakes, so she's in for a real treat.

_**Chapter Two: This is what's going on…. **_

Draco panted as he paused in his journey to Hogwarts, still hearing something that wasn't really there.

Ever since he had left the Forest surrounding Malfoy Manor, he had been hearing a reassuring call come from ahead of him. There were two, in fact, but they both seemed excited about something and were rushing towards him. Three times already, Draco had altered his path, hoping to loose whoever was coming for him, only to find that as soon as he changed paths that they righted themselves and picked up speed.

"Shut it, Swiftpaw! I'm trying to keep up!"

The voice ahead made Draco still completely, before scrambling to hide somewhere; anywhere! These were the owners of the reassuring call!

"Raid, shush! He's here…"

Behind a large tree Draco watched as two wolves suddenly burst into the clearing by the waters edge.

They were normal by wolf standards, about thirty inches long and a hundred pounds, at least, fully grown. They had bright red fur with white bellies, but black legs and the tips of their tails were black as well. This seemed to be normal, but then Draco noticed strange markings around their eyes. One had vertical triangles under each eye, the larger half closer to the muzzle, and it was bright blue. While the other one had four squares under each eye that was green.

"FOUND HIM!!"

Suddenly Draco felt himself knocked to the ground and an added extra weight on top of him. The air being knocked out of his body, Draco could do nothing but lay there as the two wolves circled him.

"Wow, he's actually gray…and white…isn't that rare for a wolf?" The one with the green squares asked, his mouth moving in a strange way since he didn't have any lips.

The other nodded, then decided to introduce themselves, "Hi, I'm Swiftpaw, and this is my twin brother—Raid…Are you--"

"---alright?" The other, Raid, finished for the other wolf.

Shakily Draco got to his paws, looking down and nodded. "You can talk…I must be going insane." Then he gave a little laugh.

The two other wolves looked at each other, than started laughing.

Draco let out a loud growl, "What are you laughing at?!"

"**You!**" the two continued to laugh, only stopping when they heard the other's growl in warning.

A wave of dizziness made Draco lay back down, not noticing that the other two wolves also lay down in front of him.

"We bet---"

"—you want----"

"---answers, don't you?"

Pale ears lowered down upon Draco's head, the only sign that he was annoyed. "Only if you stop talking like that…and explain everything, especially why I'm talking and so are you but we're animals."

The two other wolves once again exchanged a secret look before facing the other. "Ok, we agree." The one called Swiftpaw said, scooting closer to Draco, "I'll go first. Our real, human names are Fred and George Weasley."

"But our pack names are Swiftpaw and Raid…the Hunters." Raid said, also scooting closer. "See, when we were younger, we were kidnapped----"

And most of that night was spent that way, the two new arrivals telling Draco the story of how these "crazy old mad coots" (in the twins words exactly) had gotten these ideas to kidnap children from homes and conducted experiments on them to turn them into weapons of war. They told Draco about how Dumbledore had found out what they were doing and put a stop to it, but not before one pack was established, a pack of seven.

These weapons that were really children would have enhanced strength, senses, agility, and overall magical prowess. They would even have special rankings as a wolf pack does, once all gathered. The Children, as Dumbledore often called them, would have the ability to change their bodies into a wolf with unusual markings (i.e. the eyes and signs under each eye). This was to enable those unmarked to recognize the Children better and no glamour would be able to change their appearance to hide these markings.

Fred and George were the firsts to change and come into this "inheritance". Draco, unfortunately, was the third (assuming you count both Fred and George as individuals). Now there were only four others to change, then they would be a proper pack and would be able to set up the tribal system properly, as they were designed to.

"So…in other words, these mad arseholes decide that the world needed proper weapons of mass destruction and decided to randomly kidnap children and turn them into fighting machines **of** said mass destruction?" Draco asked, feeling slightly better now that he had rested a bit.

The two other wolves nodded, "Sucks for us, doesn't it?" They asked at the same time.

Draco looked at their markings and eyes, "Is that water still?"

Raid, who was closest to the said water, looked over, "Somewhat….why?"

"I want to see my markings, my curse seal." Draco got up on four legs and trotted over to the bank of the river, looking down into the mirror-like surface.

His markings seemed simple enough. Three vertical angry purple slashes under each eye, something that he thought any Child would have, but his eyes were strange. By the looks of Swiftpaw and Raid, their actual irises were lighter then the "white's" of their eyes, but for Draco it was the opposite. He still had his silver grey eyes, but instead of whites he had a royal blue. It may be that the grey of his eyes were just duller, but his irises actually looked darker then the blue.

So many questions were going through Draco's head as he stared at himself in the waters, noticing that the fur on his angled head, in between his ears, was longer and threatening to fall into his eyes… he'd have to fix that later. He looked to be a smaller type of wolf, only twenty seven inches long and seemingly light weight. His ears were light grey with dark grey tips that seemed overly large for his wolf head. His muzzle was long, and angular, perfect for speed, and his neck fur was lean and white.

"How do I change back?" He finally asked the two others present, who were sitting a few paces behind him.

"For us it was hunger, we couldn't stand being on wolf eating habits for long---so we forced it." One said, which one Draco didn't know because he wasn't looking at them, "But it may be different for you."

Draco gave a noise in the back of his throat, accepting the answer, but continued to look at himself. He mentally went over some of the questions that had been plaguing him and they're answers.

What was happening to him? The answer was that he was turning into a weapon of mass destruction for a war that was already over.

Why on his birthday? It happened on his birthday because that was how those stupid mad scientists designed it to be.

What was that calling? The calling had really been fellow "Children's" scent that he had been following.

Why was he being followed? It had been Swiftpaw (Fred) and Raid (George) coming to meet him half way from Hogwarts, where they had been waiting for the next of their pack; their new family.

Why did he feel stronger? That was the desired effect that was so sought after during his time being experimented on.

Why did he believe them? Fred and George were Weasels, who was apart of a family that had been feuding with the Malfoy's for thousands of years, why should he trust them? What if they were lying and he was just having a terrible dream? That couldn't be happening because he had felt pain when he got the wind knocked out of him when Swiftpaw landed on him. Plus they weren't Fred and George Weasley in their wolf forms, they were Swiftpaw and Raid—Hunters of the pack. And he was apart of the pack too, he just didn't know his position, and wolves never betrayed the pack. The pack was family; you didn't need to know much about wolves to figure this out.

So that was why he believed them, because he didn't have anything else to believe.

What happens now?

That was one of the many questions that still needed answers, but at least he knew what he had to do to get that question at least started.

"Where to?" Draco sat up and angled his wolf body so he was facing the way he had been going, where the two had appeared.

Raid looked up at the small grey wolf, "We go back to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore that we found you…then we start training."

Silently the blonde nodded, moving steadily away from the bank and clearing, noticing that the two timber wolves moved so they flanked him.

_**End Chapter 2**_

_Alright, what did y'all think? Did you like it or not like it? Leave it into a review and if it doesn't give away the plot as a whole I'll message you and clear up some air. No Flames please, I really hate those._

_Again, I need some idea's for some fillers! So if anyone has any idea's I'll see if I can add it in and give you credit (like I would take credit for something I didn't do lol, I have no wish to be sued…)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Ninja_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

_**Warnings:**_ Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

Now Beta'd bythe wonderful ScreamForSOH, so go give her props cause I'll admit I'm not the best writer in the world and I make LOTS of mistakes, so she's in for a real treat.

_**Chapter Three: You're invited!**_

Three weeks passed by in seemingly a flash for the three Children. During those three weeks Fred and George hired Draco in on their shop in Diagon Alley, much to Draco's dismay. Also, Draco convinced his parents to let him stay with "friends", not mentioning the names of these "friends" for fear of hat his parent's would think, say or even do.

Of course Narcissa and Lucius weren't exactly all for their son living with someone who they didn't really know the identity of, but they had noticed the change in their son. Before Draco's birthday he had been cold and often rash…but the day after, when he returned to the manor with strange markings and eyes, he was calm, collected, and seemed to be annoyed with his parents, but wouldn't come out and say it. OH! And he also seemed like he had lost his mind!

Then Narcissa brought up the small fact that a house elf had found Draco's clothing on the grounds the day after his birthday…and Draco's answer to his mother's inquiry?

"Surly you've heard of skinny dipping before, haven't you mother?" Then he gave a wishful sigh, "The water had been just right that night."

After that, getting his parents to agree with Draco's demands seemed much easier.

"Wow, that's the twelfth bird(1) that has come in here today!" Fred, in his human form, just with new markings, said as he came to stand beside the shorter blonde behind the cash register.

"I don't know what you mean." Draco said as he rechecked the money amount in the register before closing it, readying himself for the next sale…which happened to be a beautiful mother that looked no older then 24, with a large chest, blonde hair, and long lashes. "Ready?" Draco looked up at her with boredom in his eyes.

She smiled happily at getting his notice, reaching out a long nailed hand to give Draco her purchase, "My…_nephew's_ birthday is coming up soon…do you think that this would be a good gift for a boy?"

Draco looked down at the Headless Hat in his hand, than turned to Fred, "You know more about kids then I do." With that he handed the hat over and started for the back, "I'm going to restock those rotten Pygmy Puff's everyone loves so much. Don't know why, I hate 'em….ugly little buggers…" The blonde's voice trailed off as he entered the back of the shop, not noticing the looks a few female costumers were giving him as he walked away.

"He'll never really know how fit(2) he is, will he?" George asked as he came up to the counter, finishing up the customer, who was severely disappointed that Draco hadn't paid any attention to her. "That comes out to two galleons and three sickles, oh…and he's only 16."

The woman's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked as she paid.

George nodded, gave her change, and started to work for the next customer, who luckily was a young boy.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment after that outburst, only to be broken by Draco stomping into the main area of the shop with several Pygmy Puffs hanging off a leash.

"You...okay, Draco?" Fred shakily asked from where he stood beside his twin brother, both fearing for their merchandises' lives.

"NO! It bit me... **again**!!" Draco waved the Pygmy Puff's around, not caring that he may kill them. "Merlin, I hate these things! They're pure unadulterated EVIL!! These blasted things will take over the world one day! This makes me worry for the penguins…" And Draco continued to rant as he set the small animals in their rightful cages, "Nothing this bleeding cute can't NOT be evil; I mean…come on! Isn't it always the cute and unsuspecting ones in the stories that always turn out to be the bad guys! Am I the only one who notices these things?"

"Yes." George answered, not really paying attention to his employee and just making the correct change for the boy in front of him.

"Then the world is DOOMED! They will take over the world and you all shall PERRISH!!" Draco gave a final shout before once again disappearing into the back rooms.

"Thank you, come again!" The twins smiled at the large amount of people that started to fight their way out of the store. They really didn't care that Draco just scared away potential costumers…it was much more fun watching the blonde boy rant anyway.

But that soon changed as not five seconds after the last person fought their way out was there a shrill shout of, "Fred and George Weasley!!"

True fear struck the two males deathly still, hoping beyond hope that they were just imagining that they had heard their mothers shrill call not seconds before. Unfortunately for the twins this didn't happen, for not moments after the yell the red haired woman walked up to the counter with their brother Ron Weasley meekly following her.

"What is this I hear about you two hiring a brother?" Mrs. Weasley glared at her twins, who knew true fear at that moment, "That's strange because Charlie's in Romania, Bill's in Egypt, Percy already has a job at the Ministry of Magic, and Ron, here, hasn't been out of the house in DAYS!?!"

"Well….y-you see, Mum." Fred started, unsure what to say to the raging woman that seemed to have been sent from the devil himself.

"I expected you to give Ron that position, show him how to make a living…even if that living is selling these---" Molly Weasley started, but was stopped short as Draco came back out from the back with a light coat on and a hat.

"I'm going on my five minuet break, there's a book at Flourish and Blotts that I've been eyeing for a while---oh, hello Mrs. Weasley…Good bye, Mrs. Weasley." Draco continued to say as he passed them, not even giving thought on what he just said…'til his hand was on the door, then he paused, thought it over, and back tracked his steps till he was right in front of the red haired woman.

"Fred?" Draco finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"George?"

"Yes?"

"You guys kind of look a lot like your mother."

"DRACO!!"

The blonde turned bored eyes towards the twins, "What? You do….not my fault you're girly men…"

The twins gave a growl, "This coming from YOU!"

Draco frowned at them and turned to defend himself, "At least I admit that I look better as a girl!"

"WHAT IS MALFOY DOING HERE?!"

They all turned to look at Ron, who was red in the face and seemed to finally have come out of his stupor of seeing the evil git Draco Malfoy in his brothers' shop. This event started a rant between the four boys present, while Mrs. Weasley stepped back.

Most would find this strange for the Weasley maternal unit…but she was actually thinking. People always thought that Molly was a dull witted woman, but that was just false accusation. She had to be smart in order to keep up with all her boys, Fred and George especially, so there was little that actually got past her. And at this moment she was studying the Malfoy heir compared to her twins.

It didn't escape her notice that he also seemed to have strange markings around his eyes and that his very _eyes_ had changed from the last time she had seen him. He also seemed shorter then when she had last seen him too, and more delicate. In fact, Draco Malfoy had a soft but affirmative and commanding air about him that seemed absent when she had last seen him when he had been going home after his fifth year.

She also noticed how her twin boys acted around Malfoy, as if waiting for his word to attack, even against their own brother. But Draco seemed to be holding his own against the youngest male Weasley, even going as far as to step into his personal boundaries to prove that if he didn't have height, he had guts. Both Fred and George moved from behind the counter to restrain the boys, though noticeably more to restrain Ron than Draco since all the blonde had to restrain him was a hand on his arm from George.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Her voice held such authority that there was instant silence in the small store.

"Would you like to join us for supper tonight? Hermione and Harry should be arriving as well; it would be so nice to get to know you more." Mrs. Weasley smiled happily at the look of total surprise was expressed by all the males.

Silver-blue eyes looked up at the red haired woman, "Um, that's very nice of you Mrs. Weasley…but I don't think that would be a good idea, if you wish to know more about me then we could have a lunch out…my treat."

"No, I insist!"

Draco turned to look at his bosses, worrying about his well being in the Weasley household where almost the whole family hated him with a passion that would rival the fires of hell its self.

"Um, I think we have to do inventory tonight…" Fred started, but was stopped by George when the other twin noticed an evil gleam come into Draco's eyes and the blonde started muttering about death to the pink, purple, and fuzzy. "But we'd love to! We all can come, one night of skipping isn't that bad—we'll just close early tomorrow and get it done."

The blonde 16 year old looked up at the two twins, knowing his plan to get rid of the Pygmy Puff's once and for all was spoiled, sighed then tuned a smile at the Weasley matron, "I guess I can then, but I still expect a lunch!"

Through out this whole ordeal Ron stood in shock, mouth opening and closing periodically, unable to believe what was happening before him. His school boy enemy had just been invited by his _mother_ to supper….then they would also have lunch! Ron felt faint….

"Well, we'll be going now. I can't wait to see you later on, Draco dear."

And with that, as suddenly as she had came, the Weasley Mother was gone…leaving shock, destruction, confusion, and desperation behind her. And for once…Draco Malfoy felt pity for all Weasley kind who had her for a maternal unit…

_**End Chapter!**_

_Well, how did you think it went? smiles Just a little help on what the British lingo means:_

(1) Birds, as in women.

(2) Fit, as in attractive. 

_Great huh? Well, review and tell me what you think! Don't forget, I still need some ideas for fillers so please, Please, PLEASE help out! puppy dog eyes please?_

_Ninja of the Darkness_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

_**Warnings:**_ Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

Now Beta'd bythe wonderful ScreamForSOH, so go give her props cause I'll admit I'm not the best writer in the world and I make LOTS of mistakes, so she's in for a real treat.

_**Chapter Four: The Night at the Weasleys…..OF DOOM!!!!**_

Draco silently watched as Mrs. Weasley moved about the table and kitchen, setting out plates, dishes, and all this other stuff but not allowing Draco to help in any way, shape, or form. Which was ok with Draco, except the fact that now there was no one to talk to other then his reflection in the plates or Mrs. Weasley.

She could do or ask anything…_and there would be_ _no_ witnesses!

"So, how was your day, dear?"

The blonde quickly looked up at the woman, "Fine…busy, but fine."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley looked surprised that her sons store would have that many customers.

Draco nodded, "The stores unusually popular these days…I think it's because of the devils with fur."

Before Mrs. Weasley could question the young blonde by what he meant by 'devils with fur', a thundering sound filled the room; alerting her that her herd was coming down the stairs.

"See?! I told you!" Ron's voice was heard as he and his two best friends were the first ones into the kitchen, where they were to eat that night.

Draco's back was to the Golden Trio, but when the blonde turned he tried not to notice how they kept looking at his markings and eyes instead of anything else. It was like when you notice someone with a handicap and you can't help but stare at it, even though you know it's rude. It was like there was a handicap on his face and they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from it. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

Luckily he didn't have to suffer through that long as not seconds later when both Fred and George Weasley walked into the room with a bag. They sat on either side of Draco, stashing said bag under the blonde's chair.

"What's in it?" Draco whispered so no one would notice and comment, he had a feeling the twins didn't want people noticing the bag by the way they carried it in.

"Some stuff for the shop." Fred answered, leaning close to the blonde to mutter the exact contents—but had to quickly move away as Draco shot out of his seat and pointed at the second to last Weasley to arrive.

"They're everywhere! Spawn of Satan!!" Draco shouted, pointing at the red haired witch with a glare set in his eyes.

Ron immediately sat up in his seat across from Malfoy, where he and his friends had settled after they had been so coolly dismissed from Malfoy (which didn't make them any less happy), and started to growl out a smart reply when Fred cut him off.

"Dang it, George, we forgot Ginny's Pygmy Puff!"

And sure enough, right there on the youngest Weasley's shoulder was a small purple form of a Pygmy Puff, which seemed to be glaring at Draco.

"Devil with fur!! I hope you die!" Draco shouted, still pointing at the Pygmy Puff.

"Oh, so that was what he meant!" Mrs. Weasley muttered, a small smile appeared on her features.

The twins quickly started to explain, "Well, you see…" Fred started.

"---Draco doesn't like the Pygmy---" George joined in.

"---Puffs because he says they're too----"

"---cute and they kind of---"

"---attacked him one night when they got loose." Finally Fred finished explaining, acting as if Draco's reaction to the Pygmy Puff's was natural and happened often, which it probably did.

"I will kill every last one of your kind! You will not suck out the souls of the living and then take over the world only using humans as sacrifices, sex toys, and slaves!"

By this time Mrs. Weasley was wondering if it had been a good idea after all asking this particular Malfoy to her table.

"Draco, our sister---"

"—doesn't have a---"

"---soul."

"And I thought I told you two to stop doing that, makes it hard to tell which one is talking." Draco glared at the twins before walking determinedly towards the youngest Weasley, intent on getting her Pygmy Puff and destroying it once and for all.

Ginny, for one, was shocked but didn't do anything as the shorter of the two wrapped his arms around her neck and tried to snatch her little pet off her shoulder, muttering about "death by puff". Ginny blushed brightly and looked down at the blonde, not understanding that this was the **evil** guy at school that always made fun of her, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his small waist.

At this moment it was time for this authoress to change the point of view, sort of. So far in this epic story we have mainly been focusing on Draco's side of this story, and Dumbledore's…but, they aren't the only characters, are they? No, so now we'll chance it just a bit and look into the minds of two different characters…..Hermione and Harry.

First we take a look at Hermione, the smart one of the Golden Trio.

Hermione was having trouble understanding it all, processing all the information that was being unconsciously thrown at her.

The first thing she noticed was the strange new markings around Malfoy's eyes, something that hadn't been there only a few months ago. It was like they just appeared (she'll never know how right she was) and with them this new attitude completely. Which was another thing she noticed entirely, but that will come in later as she was still thinking over these strange markings. Anyway, at first Hermione felt as if she had seen eyes and markings like that before….then the Twins forced their way past her and her friends.

When the Twins did this it clicked in her mind, that's where she had seen strange markings like that before, in the Twins! They too had strange markings around their eyes and actual eyes. Sure Malfoy's was different, but the style was the same. Whatever happened to the Twins, who never told anyone the exact details of their change, had also happened to Malfoy.

Next was the sudden attitude change in Malfoy, which was strange to watch. The youngest Malfoy seemed at ease with the things around him, almost like Luna Lovegood, but in a more down to Earth sense. Hermione noticed that he was more willing to express his emotions facially instead of that mask everyone said he wore. And he had this slight craze in his eyes that she had only seen in the Weasley Twins before.

Hermione knew that the twins hadn't always been like that, had the markings on their faces she meant. All throughout Hermione's first, second, and third years at Hogwarts their face had been just like everyone else's. Their eyes had been like everyone else's….but in her fourth year the two boys had disappeared for a bit, only to return with different eyes and strange markings on their face---yet they told no one how they got them exactly. This worried everyone close to the Twin's because normally they'd tell the happenings to at least their father, but not even he knew what had happened to his children.

It was all too strange, but at least Hermione knew one thing…What ever happened to the Twins, had also happened to the Malfoy Heir and she wasn't going to stop until she knew!

Now a glance at Harry:

When Ron told them that Malfoy was coming to a Weasley dinner, Harry had thought that his friend had been joking—then he walked into the kitchen and actually _saw_ Malfoy.

Strangely, Malfoy looked as if he shrunk over the summer, and gotten strange contacts and tattoos. They kind of looked like the Twins, but lighter, and… more beautiful. They matched him, like the Twins, but in a different way…Alright, so Harry couldn't explain it

_And then Malfoy went crazy!_

Somewhere deep inside Harry, he felt a fire ignite and burn in him. He felt like growling, watching as Malfoy and Ginny got close to each other, even if Malfoy was only after a Puff-thing.

_How dare they get that close!!_

Harry glared at the two that were so close, knowing he was angry at the fact that they were so close…but at who exactly? He didn't know…but we sure do…

By now, dear reader, you are probably shouting at your computer screen, wanting to know what exactly was happening with our dear Draco and Ginny….well…

"AH-HA, HA HA!!" Draco shouted happily, extracting the Pygmy Puff from the female Weasley's hair and quickly running towards the table and his seat. "Finally, took you long enough to figure out that I'm not going to let up until you die!" Draco growled at the small ball of puff before quickly dropping it into his glass of water and placing a heavy plate over it. Then Draco promptly leveled himself with the glass on the table, so he could watch as the purple ball of doom drowned in the cup.

Those gathered watched on in a sort of amazement as an evil and masochist light seemed to enter the blonde's strange new eyes and give him a look of a true demon, especially with that grin starting to spread over his features. Even Fred and George stared at the smaller blonde as if he had finally lost his mind, which really wasn't a bad thing in their minds. In fact, they looked as if Christmas had come earlier then last year!

"Arnold!" Ginny shouted, tears starting to appear in her eyes as she dove for the glass with her drowning pet.

"Why are you saving it? It's going to kill you in your sleep anyway, you should be thanking me!" Draco asked the female red head, completely ignoring how Ron, this whole time, was threatening him to _never_ touch his family again.

Through this whole ordeal, Mrs. Weasley busied herself with finishing dinner and waiting for the last Weasley to show, the Father Unit, himself.

"Good evening, Weasleys!"

Speaking of said Father Unit…

Mr. Weasley stared at his dinning room in shock and horror, wondering if the end of the world had finally come or not. Mrs. Weasley, who had just finished putting the last dish on the table, sat down at the end of the table, facing the head as was her spot while the young people fought on either side of her.

Ron was standing and waving arms about like a mad man, shouting about stupid ferrets that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Hermione, stood beside him, trying to get her friend to at least calm down, if not sit.

Across from Ron and Hermione were the twins; both watching on the fight happening right before them with a certain gleam in their eyes that screamed evil, plotting, and delight. The Weasley fathering unit didn't really wish to know exactly what the two twins were thinking, exactly, especially after their sixteenth birthday…

And there, the center of all attention stood his little girl, Ginny, clutching her wet and notably ruffled Pygmy Puff pet, glaring and yelling at a young blonde boy standing a few feet away from her. He had his arm's cross over his chest and looked as if he was trying to explain something very reasonable to Ginny, completely ignoring the shouting of her brother.

Finally, Mr. Weasley looked at the last person at the table, who seemed to be trying to make him self as unnoticeable as possible, and it was working if Mr. Weasley was any example. Harry sat on the other side of the shouting Ron and was watching the fight between the female red head and the Malfoy boy (for that was the only one Author could pin with _that _white of blonde hair and light colorings, even if the Malfoy boy now had strange markings around his closed eyes). Harry looked totally lost as he tried to figure out who was actually in the right around the table, but after a while he gave up and just started serving himself, minding not to eat. It was a tradition in the Weasley house to wait for everyone to be present…if possible, and if someone wasn't working over time…again…

Mr. Weasley, quite tired after a long day of work and not really needing to come home and deal with this fighting, cleared his throat loudly…trying in vain to get someone's attention. After several failed attempts at alerting the fighting table of his presence, Mr. Weasley was about to start yelling, which was very uncharacteristic of him, when someone else cleared their throat.

The effect was immediate, everyone was deathly silent and turned to the door where the dinning room led into the living area….only to meet the sight of one Albus Dumbledore wearing yellow and pink robes and looking all too smug with himself.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to have a word with young Mr. Malfoy, and young Mr. Fred and George Weasley….then I need to have a word with Harry." The old man smiled, "After that, I do believe that I should have dinner with you wonderful beings and tell you the most marvelous story about these things that muggles called 'motion pictures'!" Dumbledore finished giddily.

The three former mentioned boys all cast a look at each other that was missed by all save Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. These three knew exactly why the Headmaster wanted to converse with them.

_**End Chapter**_

_Right….what y'all think? A funny chapter that isn't really a filler…yes, that's right, it's meant to be here! Lol, but the fillers have to come in sometime!_

_So I need your help for that, please give me any ideas you might like to see. I'll give credit and make sure it's somehow put in there! Promise!_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Ninja of the Darkness_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! All of the Harry Potter gang belongs to JKR and the markings under each eye of the "chosen" were inspired by *KayFedewa, the most wonderful artist! Lol, but the idea for the "weapons of war" in this instance is mine, so no one take it, please?

_**Warnings:**_ Slash/Yaoi/BL (between Harry and Draco, Harry being the topper, don't know who else other than them), Rating may change, some swear words, British slang later on (but I'll inform you on what they said).

Now Beta'd by__the wonderful ScreamForSOH, so go give her props cause I'll admit I'm not the best writer in the world and I make LOTS of mistakes, so she's in for a real treat.

(SIDE NOTE: This chapter has yet to be Beta'd, mainly because I haven't posted for so long and I can't wait any longer! Lol Call me impatient. Anyway, because this isn't Beta'd means that there probably are misspellings and grammar mistakes here or there, please either report them or ignore them. *smiles* Thank you!

And as another side note, I'd like to advertise that I want to get another Beta for this story. ScreamForSOH is amazing, but I want to get another one just in case. So, if anyone is interested, please let me know and we'll work something out.

Now, without further ado….Weapons of War)

_**Chapter Five: A new family…**_

Silvercry…the name sounded so natural in his mind, better then "Draco" would ever be.

Silvercry was the name of the wolf, of the pack member. It was the also the name of the pack leader, the Alpha, but he didn't know this at the time, all he knew that his new pack name was Silvercry and that it fit him perfectly. But he needn't be worrying over names at this point in time…right now he had a mission to complete!

The white and gray wolf moved around the grounds of the Pureblood home of one Neville Longbottom. The night was July 30th and according to the files that Dumbledore gave them…Neville should be changing at 10:45, exact.

The twins should be in position around the house—waiting for Silvercry's signal. Swiftpaw was currently by the guest home and Raid was by the near-at-hand forest, making sure nothing was in their way should they need a quick escape.

It was all up to Silvercry now…

The wolf had fought long and hard with Dumbledore to allow them to come, instead of just wait. Silvercry remembered the confusion and pain that he went through alone when he first changed, and then the strange feeling when the need for salty and sweet foods became too much for his human mind and he shifted back…

The twins had been lucky that they had each other, but Silvercry had to take the first step on his own…and a member of the pack didn't need for that! They already had too much to worry about, like the Wizarding world's reaction when they finally discovered them, so they didn't need any added stress.

It may have taken all day, and part into the next day, but the three had ran almost non-stop in their wolf-forms and arrived at the Longbottom estates by early mid-day. And needless to say, it shocked the occupants inside at their arrival. Silvercry could still hear their feared mutterings as they tried to figure out why three strange, and magical (no doubts about that), wolves suddenly appeared on their estates.

They had even fired off a few curses to try and dispel the new arrivals.

Of course this didn't work; in fact Silvercry had hardly even felt the weak curses of the humans. His fur was great armor to a few well known spells.

But once again, Silvercry was getting off topic! He needed to focus; somehow he had to go up to the second floor of the Longbottom mansion and into the room of young Neville….but HOW!?!?!

Silently Silvercry sat down right under the balcony that he knew led to Neville's bedroom (he had seen the other boy walk out on it at one point in the day…in his bed-robes, none the less), pondering on what to do next. He couldn't rightly just walk into the home of the Longbottom's and glide up there, could he? Of course not!!

Growling deeply in the back of his throat, Silvercry moved further away to see if he could get a good look INTO the room, in the least.

Nothing….Bugger…

Wait….Wasn't Silvercry a super-human…wolf…thing? Meaning he could do things normal people couldn't?

An idea formed in the sly wolf's mind.

Hey, it worked in that muggle-moving-pictures-that-told-a-story that Dumbledore had been babbling about one day…maybe it would work for him?

That thought firmly set into his mind, Silvercry walked backwards till he could fully see the balcony of the second story windows. The silver wolf didn't know how well this would work…but right now it was the only option that he could think of.

Taking a deep breath, Silvercry took a moment to compose him self. He concentrated on his breathing and the plan that he was practically making up as he went.

'This is so not Slytherin.' The wolf chided himself, 'What would my friends think? I'm still Draco Malfoy…even if I've changed and am fighting for the wrong side! I mean, I agree with what Voldemort started in the first war, but now it's just about damn _Potter_ it's kind of pathetic…right, better get this done and over with, so troublesome.'

Suddenly the wolf let out a loud growl, charging forward towards the balcony. He worked on gaining speed, unconsciously channeling his magic to help in that factor.

And, just as an observer was afraid that the wolf was going to run head on into a wall….Silvercry gave a great leap and landed right on the ledge of the second story balcony!

For a moment or two Silvercry could only stand there in total shock, not believing that it had WORKED! All laws of gravity and physic's say that it shouldn't have worked. And Silvercry had thought it wouldn't work, but it had!

'Go me!' Silvercry mentally barked happily, not able to stop himself from doing a small two step as a victory dance, 'Now…on to the mission at hand…' The silver wolf could only smile evilly as he walked into Neville Longbottom's rooms to hide out until 10:45.

*~*HP&DM*~*

Neville sighed as he finally escaped the family gathering in honor of his birthday. It was all tiring if you asked him. It was just another day out of the year, nothing to really make a big fuss about. He would rather be outside with his plants than inside with the whole family. But he couldn't go outside, as his grandma had insisted, because of the strange wolves there had showed up and were prowling the grounds.

A few of his uncles even tried to get rid of the wolves via magic, but those animals had been so crafty that they had gotten away somehow.

Sighing again, but this time with relief, Neville entered his room and turned on a lamp near-by, going to sit on his bed. The poor boy didn't even notice the strange shadow that shifted in that one corner…well he didn't notice until he heard that low growling noise.

Scared out of his mind, Neville slowly got up from his bed, not taking his eyes off the wolf in the corner of his room. How in the bloody hell had it gotten inside his room? He was on the second floor!

Slowly Neville walked to the end of his bed, not breaking eye contact with the wolf; there was a long moment's pause while the two studied each other. Wondering who would make the first move, and what that move would be….Then suddenly Neville made a break for his door!

But he was too slow, because as soon as Neville had moved towards the door, the silver wolf jumped before it, growling and effectively blocking Neville's escape route.

Neville gasped in shock, slowly moving backwards till he was even with the edge of his bed once more. The wolf was fast, Neville would give it that, but not too smart because it stepped only slightly ahead of the door and kept glancing at something across the room.

Glancing behind him Neville tried to see what it was glancing at, but only found a clock. Unfortunately, it read 10:44, in one minuet Neville would have his "official" birthday.

'What a way to die.' Neville thought, looking back at the wolf, which had sat down and was staring at him expectantly. It was as if it was waiting for something to happen. Something that Neville couldn't possibly understand.

They stared at each other, both waiting for something. Neville had to admit, though it was creepy to stare into the silver/blue eyes of the wolf. And those markings on its face!

But, Neville felt a power in the wolf. As if it HAD to be obeyed or you would loose something important to you. It breathed calmly as it stared at Neville, seemingly waiting for something. It never blinked, just staring down Neville…waiting...listening…holding out till the last moment when it would attack.

And then Neville doubled over in pain!

Suddenly the wolf was on its feet, a small bark leaving its throat as Neville started to change. It quickly moved forward till it was beside the boy, who was doubled over and on his hands and knees, sometimes letting out a whimper and bumping it's head on Neville's shoulder.

And then it was over as blackness engulfed Neville…

HP&DM

"Hey, wake up….come on, wake up Longbottom." That voice sounded so familiar…As if Neville had heard it before, many times. "If you don't wake up now I'll bite your tail."

Suddenly Neville's head lifted and he turned to look at the person who had spoken…or, the wolf that had spoken.

"About time Longbottom, I knew I smelt a brother inside of you." The wolf smiled, if a wolf could even DO that.

"W-What's going on?" Neville shakily asked, but somehow his mouth felt strange. As if he really didn't have lips to move.

The other wolf blinked, "Oh, of course you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Neville started to panic; he knew that somehow he KNEW that voice.

"You've become a Weapon of War….you're one of us now…You're one of the "Children" as we are so often called." The wolf told him happily.

And then it clicked in Neville's mind where he had heard that voice, "M-Malfoy?!"

The gray wolf got up and moved to sit down in front of Neville, "Well, kind of, not in this form. In this form I'm called Silvercry."

Neville stared at the wolf as if he had gone crazy, "W-What!? What are you talking about? How did you even get in here? Why are you a wolf? What's going on? Don't make me call my family!"

"Silvercry", as he liked to be called, rolled his eyes before quickly lashing out and swiping at Neville, his mouth open so he showed all his teeth as he growled out, "Calm down! I'll tell you everything if you just shut up and listen!"

All at once Neville shut his trap and stared wide eyed at the suddenly terrifying wolf.

"Good, that's much better." Silvercry sighed, "Now that you've shut up, I'll tell you what's going on. And the best place to start is the beginning right? So listen up and learn, you stupid, stupid Gryffindor."

Neville moved to open his mouth, but a growl from Malfoy made him stop.

"Okay, well, a while back, during the first war, there were these Scientist's that got it inside their head to make, basically, a super human weapon of mass destruction. They thought they had solved everyone's Voldemort troubles back then. They thought that they were going to save the world and that they'd be hero's talked about for thousands of years to come…unfortunately no one else thought that.

"In fact, everyone thought they were crazy. So these Scientists didn't get the needed passes from the Ministry to continue their work. Of course this made them pissed beyond reason, so to get back at the Ministry…they started to conduct their experiments anyway. They'd steal little babies from their nurseries, hospitals, and wherever they were held, keep them for a while, than send the children back to their parents as if nothing had happened at all. And they didn't only steal from "Light" people, but also the homes of Death Eaters. No one was safe from them.

"Fortunately, Dumbledore saw what they were doing pretty quickly, and put a stop to it. Unfortunately, he was too late in the aspect that a group of these "Children", as they were called for lack of better name, were already successfully made. Those that weren't would learn that they'd be sickly as a child, sometimes be able to do things others couldn't, but over all they were pretty normal.

"All except those chosen seven, a "pack". The Chosen Children were designed to work like a living wolf pack, even able to shape shift into said animals. They'd have marvelous strength, speed, agility, and their magic would grow as well. In wolf form, their fur could ward of several basic spells, like any protective charm would allow. As human's the only thing you could tell that made them different were their eyes. Their eyes would change and form strange markings around them, telling people their station in the pack. But other than that, they would be perfectly "normal"; no one would even notice that the "Children" were walking Weapons for War." Malfoy, or Silvercry, finished ominously, staring intently at Neville.

"W-What's this got to do anything with me?"

Silver and blue eyes seemed to smirk at the Gryffindor, before the light colored wolf gestured to Neville's full length mirror in the corner, "Take a look for your self."

Now completely scared out of his wits, Neville turned his head (which seemed so much more angular than it normally would) and got up to get a better view of his reflection, he didn't even seem to notice that he was crawling on all fours to get there. But, oh, when he finally did notice, it was all he could do not to completely fall down.

Instead of Neville's human body, which he was so used to, there stood a wolf a little taller and longer than Malfoy. He was black in color, with a gray belly and muzzle. What used to be his normal brown eyes were suddenly yellow irises and blood red where the "whites" of his eyes would normally be. And strangely, he now had markings under each of his eyes of one red square and two downward slashes.

In all his life, Neville never expected that he'd be something this….strange.

"Well, what do you think?" Malfoy…err…Silvercry, asked, moving to stand just behind Neville, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"WHAT? NO!" Neville quickly turned to shout at the other, "HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT THIS IS COOL?! I'VE TURNED INTO A FREAKING WEREWOLF!"

"Hey! We're not werewolves, we're wolves…but…humans…" The gray wolf gave a sigh, "Or something like that, anyway, listen we better get out of here."

"Why?"

Silvercry looked back at Neville, already on his way to the balcony, "Well think about it. What would your Grandmother say if she saw you like this? Would she even notice it's you? She'll probably send a few curses at you, or maybe it'll be your other family members to walk in on you like this. And you can't change back because you don't know how. Face it Longbottom, you need me."

Neville growled low in his throat, not liking that this so called new Malfoy was ordering him about and making him feel as if he had to obey, "I don't need you!"

"Well, let's see…You don't know how to shift back, I do. I know everything that you're going through, you don't. You don't know if there are others like us, I do and I even know where to find them. You're all alone, I'm not. Face it, I can help you."

Neville still didn't move.

Sighing, Silvercry turned to face the other wolf, "Okay, I know you don't like me, but listen…I have a few points that you might find interesting. First off, weather you like it or not, you're apart of something now. You're part of our family, the other Children and I. We're a pack, we'll never go against each other; we're a single unit. You have a chance to out shine the so called "hero's" and not be the "mess up" all the time. If you come with me now, you'll be apart of this family, and we'll protect you."

There was a moment's pause as Neville thought over all Malfoy had said. Going over every little detail, including what he could be passing up.

And, as he continued to think, he couldn't help but notice that he'd suffer much more if he DIDN'T accept and follow Malfoy….Silvercry.

So, with a determined look in his eye, Neville got up and strode over to Silvercry, "I'm ready."

The gray wolf gave a silent nod, a small smirk forming on his wolfish muzzle, "I thought so, let's go…the pack is waiting for us." And with that Silvercry gave out a loud howl and dove off the balcony, Neville hot on his heals.

Neville would learn never to regret his decision.


End file.
